


summer

by x_dove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DFAB Scorpius, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_dove/pseuds/x_dove
Summary: [or: the gravitational pull of the moon]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 33





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> something stupidly self-indulgent but also for a friend.
> 
> as always, both parties are consenting adults.

Draco traces random shapes on Scorpius' sweat-sticky skin, the humidity summer rain leaves behind isn't forgiving; they had made a choice to keep the bay windows open wide, hoping for a cooling breeze. They were in the cottage Draco had purchased many years ago in Scorpius' favourite part of Spain in an idyllic part of the country, though not far from the bustle of the city. It was one of Draco's favourite homes to stay in, especially when he and Scorpius managed to steal a couple months away just for themselves. 

Scorpius is soft beneath Draco's fingertips and Draco moves his hand up his body until he reaches the even softer mounds of Scorpius' breasts. Scorpius lets out a soft sigh as Draco begins to rub one of his nipples, pinching them as they harden.

"Seems like you're having fun," says Scorpius, voice filled with amusement. 

Draco just smiles at him, planting a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "It's not every day I get to indulge my desire of touching my son"

Draco lowers his head and starts to suck on the breast he had left alone. He doesn't know how to tell Scorpius how he wishes to worship him, to indulge his every need and desire. Draco remembers attending mass when he was younger, getting on his knees, eyes closed as he clasped his to pray to a god that demanded reverence so high that it weighed you down until you could only stand on your knees. To Draco, Scorpius is that god and this time, Draco wants to lower himself willingly. 

Scorpius lets out a moan as Draco scrapes his teeth gently across a nipple. Draco raises his head to see Scorpius smiling, a faint red tinge across his cheeks. Scorpius gently thumbs Draco's bottom lip before slipping two fingers into his mouth, on instinct (desire, always desire), Draco sucks, wetting the digits that fill his mouth.

"Beautiful. Just like that, father."

Draco whimpers at Scorpius' words, closing his eyes as he continues to suck on his fingers for as long as Scorpius allows. With a soft plop, Scorpius removes his fingers and uses the wet digits to reach down and pull on Draco's hard cock, gently pulling down the foreskin and thumbing at the leaking slit. Draco shudders under his son's hand, he always knew how to work Draco, touching him perfectly without need of direction. Draco wants nothing more than to stay like that, Scorpius pulling at his cock as he comes apart but he wants something else for now.  
  
  
"S-stop, Scorpius."  
  
  


Scorpius' hand stills and Draco sees the question in his face.

"I...I want something else." Removing Scorpius' hand, Draco shifts and moves so his mouth is just at where Scorpius' stomach and pelvis meet. He can already see the clear wet slick dripping down Scorpius thighs and he groans at the sight. Not waiting, Draco buries himself in between Scorpius, dragging the flat of his tongue from cunt to clit, lapping at the heady wetness. Scorpius is deliciously hot underneath him, twitching at every light lick and suck. This is the altar Draco prays on. 

"M-Merlin," Scorpius moans, letting out a loud whimper as Draco introduces his fingers, sinking into his tight heat as he tongues Scorpius' clit.

Draco feels Scorpius' hands digging into his hair, an anchor as Draco takes his fill.  
  
  
"Fuck yes, daddy."

Moaning, Draco moves his fingers a little faster. He loves being reminded of who he's with, the debasesness of loving his son in such an intimate matter. He never thought of Scorpius in such a way until Scorpius himself had come to him, all of twenty-three--stunning, beautiful, and with a desire so heavy that all Draco could do was give in. His son was his and his alone and he didn't need to say anything for Scorpius to know that Draco was his as well. 

Scorpius is shaking beneath him, thighs clenching around his head as he comes underneath Draco's tongue and fingers.  
  
  
"Daddy, daddy. Gods, yes, _please,"_ Scorpius yells out, fingers fisting harder into Draco's hair until they eventually loosen as he comes down from his orgasm. He grins down at Draco, flushed and hazy from a good fuck, who is placing soft kisses into the inside of Scorpius' thighs, another alter to pray at.

Yes, Draco thinks, I'd die on a cross for him.


End file.
